The invention relates generally to agricultural tillage implements, such as plows and ground penetrating row units, used in farming operations. More particularly, the invention relates to a ground penetrating assembly and a ground finishing assembly.
The ground penetrating assembly is used to break up the ground to enable seed deposition. A ground finishing assembly typically follows the ground opener assembly to create a soil finish that is desirable for planting. The ground finishing assembly or apparatus may contain firming wheels, blades or other tools to achieve the desired finish. The finishing apparatus may be utilized to create mounded berms or a flat undisturbed surface finish. The particular finish desired may depend on several conditions and may be necessary for optimum plant germination. Therefore, farmers may till their fields at various depths depending upon soil conditions.